Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of insect control, and more particularly to a system and method for monitoring and controlling a misting system for controlling the insect population near the misting system.
The mosquito control industry has in the past relied on personal repellants that an individual sprays on themselves in order to prevent mosquito bites. The spray must be applied before entering a mosquito infested area to be effective. The spray is also greasy and sometime has a strong odor. Further, mosquito populations have been controlled by spraying pesticides on the streets in a particular area. The spray is typically applied by a truck driving through a neighborhood with a large fogger spraying insecticides out of the rear of the truck. The truck may reduce the local mosquito population; however, it is limited in its application to locations near the streets in the area. Recently mosquito misting systems have been used to reduce the mosquito populations. The mosquito misting system pump insecticides and/or repellents through nozzles located in a desired area. The system may be set on a timer to spray at intervals throughout the day, week or month.